Electronic documents may be stored for various reasons. For example, documents may be stored (e.g., archived) to make the documents readily available, for future use, to comply with legal document retention requirements and so on. Documents may be stored in a both a secure and non-secure fashion. In certain circumstances, in order to store documents in a secure fashion various different encryption techniques may be used. Typically such techniques require the use of a private/public key pair.